


Porter la couronne

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Politics, Succession Crisis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Vive la reine !"





	Porter la couronne

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Porter la couronne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Mort_  
>  **Personnage :** Kelirehenna   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** " _Rise Up_ " d'après HalfAMoon> (s’élever)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Keli n’avait pas prévu de régner, ou seulement vaguement, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Elle comptait sur son père pour rester en vie plus longtemps que ça. Mais son assassinat la bombarde reine, et maintenant, pas question de lâcher le pouvoir. Elle se dresse devant son oncle, par esprit de contradiction et fidélité à son père. 

Le destin dit que meurtres mis à part, il aurait été un bon souverain, unifié le territoire morcelé de Sto et amené une ère de prospérité ? He ben elle le fera, elle. Elle se battra contre et avec ce qu’il faudra.


End file.
